In the following description, since the door system is identical to the window system, the description of the invention of the window system will be applied to the description of the door system.
In the present invention, a sliding window and door system includes a rectangular window frame having upper, lower, left and right members. The rectangular window frame is mounted on a wall, and a rectangular window having upper, lower, left and right members is mounted on the rectangular window frame, thereby preventing dust, water, noise, and heat from coming into the interior of the room.
A conventional window and door system will be described hereinafter with reference to the drawings.
FIG. 1 shows a front view of a conventional window and door system, and a sectional view taken along line Axe2x80x94A will be illustrated in FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along line Axe2x80x94A of FIG. 1, illustrating a conventional window and door system.
The conventional window and door system comprises a lower member 1 on which exposed rails 11 are formed and lower members 2 which are opened and closed while being guided by the rails 11 and mohairmohair members 22. Rollers 21 are disposed on the rails 11.
In the above described window and door system, since the door or window is opened and closed along the exposed rails, a water drain portion should be formed on the rails. This limits the improvement of airtightness, watertightness, and thermal insulation, deteriorating the energy efficiency.
In addition, although it is easy to assemble and disassemble the door or window from the frame because of a simple insertion of the door or window into the frame, there may be a possibility that the window and door can be removed from the frame by a strong wind or when it is opened and closed. Accordingly, when it is used for a multistory building, the removal of the window or door can cause an accident.
Since it is not easy to remove dust gathered between the rails and traces of water, the air can be contaminated by the dust when opening and closing the window. When the drain hole formed on the rail is blocked, the water can infiltrate into the interior.
The lower member formed in the prominence and depression manner also deteriorates the aesthetic aspect.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above described problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a window and door system that can improve airtightness, watertightness, thermal isolation, aesthetic aspect and prevent the window (door) from detaching by providing a flattened rail structure.
To achieve the above object, a railless window and door system of the present invention is characterized in that a flat surface member is formed on a window (or door) frame lower member to provide a flat structure, a guide device is provided on the window (or door) frame lower member and window (or door) lower members to provided a railless structure, and since the window (or door) lower members are opened and closed by being guided by the guide devices, the window (or door) lower members are not inadvertently separated from the window frame lower member even when the rollers are operated on the flat surface member.
In addition, a railless window and door system of the present invention is further characterized in that to provide a railless structure, guide devices 131 include guide grooves 132 formed on a window (or door) lower member 130 and guide rollers mounted on lower extension portions extended from lower portions 143 of a window (or door) lower members 140a and 140b, and since the window (or door) lower members 140a and 140b are opened and closed while being guided by the guide devices 131, the window (or door) lower members 140a and 140b are not inadvertently separated from the window (or door) frame lower member 130 even when rollers are driven on the railless surface members.